clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dps04
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Dps04! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 14:22 - 1/2/2012 Actually, why it is vandalism? The things I added are all about head items (the hats, helmets, wigs etc.)--Dps04 11:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi, Dps04. Well, mostly few of your edits on that page were vandalism. However, few where good. A duty of a rollback is to revert vandalism. Since, it takes much time, I rollbacked all of your edits. Rollbacks dont need to give reasons all time they revert edits. However, they cannot simply revert edits. If you want to add some important points to the article, Head Items, you can add it. But just don't vandalise. Thanks- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 11:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks! But I just don't get it. According to wikipedia, Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of a wiki. So what edits of mine do you consider to be a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of a wiki?--Dps04 11:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm stepping in. Dps, I understand your point. However, wikipedia and our wiki are run by TWO SEPARATE organizations, and we have different rules.--[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, of course wikipedia and this wiki are run by seperate organizations, and they naturally have different rules. However, even This Page in THIS wiki states clearly that vandalism "is usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers." I am just pointing out that since I didn't damage deliberately, even if the content I added here is not suitable, I don't think this should be considered vandalism, so the warning issued by Mixer is inappropriate. Anyway, I believe that all of us here wants to make this wiki better, so I do not want to create some sort of an argument or debate, so just let it be. Thanks! Happy editing everyone!--Dps04 12:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) One thing, How did Dps04 do vandalism. I don't get it and Awesome is right there owned by two different people. Something, speak to the hand cos the face ain't listening. 12:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Cool guy569 12:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey! hi Dps!! remember meh from lebronjr's chat? Its shurow :P. Its good to see you helping out on the wiki. Hope to see you later!! :D --Shurow 7:55 A.M. 1/11/12 Of course I remember you, how could I possibly forget? We are like tracking there all day long! Oh yea, I am probably going to track for Rookie there in late January, so hope to see you there again! --Dps04 15:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey Dps. Please vote for a new policy here. Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy new yer, Dps! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New Year Hi Dps, I just noticed your postcard. Thank you very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalise me????? NO!! i delete the photo but that is my photo and someone upload a better photo, then i delete my photo Congratulations! You are the New Penguin of the Month :) -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 18:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!--Dps04 08:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I heard you contributed 1,000 edits in 1 month! How'd you do that? That is awesome and it earned you Penguin of the Month! --Grenade Pug P4 19:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, just spend lots of time and edit a lot here. I am sure you can have more than 1000 edits as well soon. --Dps04 08:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulation! Hello Dps04, You are the Penguin of the Month! Congratulation! We would like to give this: You're free to do anything with it, and also you can add it in your user page if you wish! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 07:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! --Dps04 08:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello! i was from the chat. leave messeges on my wall too! Hello! Hello Dps04, I noticed that you reverted my job on the page "Coffee Shop". Please don't revert, because this page is under maintenance, it means I'm making some big changes. So don't do that again. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't notice that you are editing that page. I will leave that page to you and I will not do that again. :) --Dps04 16:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Dps, Sdgsgfs and I decided you deserves to be a chat mod, plus, have Rollback rights! Let me give you a short explenation about these user rights: *'Rollback'- This option allows you to undo vandalised versions in one click. It is very similar to the Undo button in the history page (it is located next to the undo button, btw), but instead of confirming you want to undo it, you could do it just in 1 click! Just click the rollback button, and you're done! *'Chat Moderator'- Chat moderators are able to kickban users from chat- if they are using inappropriated language. There is an orange star near the name of chat mnoderators in the chat list. Hope you enjoy your new rights. Happy Editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow thanks! --Dps04 15:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Items Wow, Dps, you have done a really good job with the Ninja Items pages! The template is really COOL!! I am looking for some more ways to expand theses pages, but you have probably added all the info about them :) I'll also go over the List of Field-Ops page, and make it tidyer and add more Field Ops. Thanks for informing me! We all apprecate your work on these pages. Thank you very much :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Mascots Hello again Dps, I made some changes today in the MascotsItems template. i added a section for the Penguin Band, and each link in that section links you to a disambiguation page, with all the items of each of the band's members. There is also the following Penguin Band hats:1 2 3 4 (ill add them later). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) WIKI MEETING!!! Hi there Dps04, I just want to let you know that I've planned a wiki meet up (we'll all meet up and have fun!) however, we are yet to decide on what time and server, we'd like you to post on my blog what server you think. Reason I came User Council Did you form the user council? Who are the members? [[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 11:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Wiki Council Voting a charman is good. And, he should have a period of one month. Charmans are good and they are responsible for all the merits and demerits of the User Council. And you got 2,000 points! Cool! Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 10:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? Um... Sure? -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 16:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 174.26.185.134 Hi Dps, I checked the , and also noticed he swore and replaced the content with bad words, so i blocked this guy for 2 weeks. Thank you for telling me, and also- thank you for reverting his edits- you are doing a great job! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Come on,come! User Pag Wow, Dps, your user page looks really cool! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration WOW WOW, Dps, AWESOME iPhone!!!!!. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate that you admire it! Actually I amended it from this wikipedia user page. That one is even more detailed!-- Dps04talk 11:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Friend Can you add me to your wiki friends list thanks Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 13:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Nice Well done on you're iPhone it looks really cool! Sorry Your free to delete this message You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 08:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Hi Dps, When you add an alpha channel to an image, and remove the background of the image, try not to remove parts of the file, like in this image. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) im not on your friends list! plz add me. Making your Quizes CheatProof Dps04, I was checking your quiz to see if it was possible to cheat in any way, and I found out it is. Problems: *When you hoover over the Answer (link to next question), It says: Correct Answer or $(Number of cash). This only works on the first quiz... *It is possible to get all of your secret page awards by modifying The numbers E.G. ((Secret_1)) Becomes ((Secret_2)), ((Secret_3)), ((Secret_4))... and so on. * There is no proof whether or not one completed the extension to quiz 2. I suggest doing another Finish page for bonus quiz. Your Number One Fan (Frimmolino) Postcard Hi Dps, Guess what? I have just found the swf of the postcard! Here it is: *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/postcards/3.swf It seems there is no such page in the wiki for this postcard,, so ill add a page later. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Dps, Does it have somethinng to do with WSection templates? Because there is a pattern that reminds me the main page's look. Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow Your user page is the tidyest and coolest user page i've ever seen! I've been trying to search for your user page in the wiki from the sneak peek and see how it looks like, but i was far away from finding the correct wiki... I'm sure you'll win the coolest award of the year! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Your user page rocks :) Hi, Your user page is great! ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 17:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I found your top secret page! Better luck next time! --[[User:Mixer2301|'''Mixer2301]] Talk Admin and Chat Mod. 11:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I have given you 2 day test adminship. Do well in your test adminship to become a permanent admin. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Idea for anti-vandal If you've been on chat around 3 to now, you'll experience an anti-vandal procedure. I have an idea for countering vandals. Vandals can create pages, right? We can't stop page creation. However, I have noticed that if we try to create a page that already exists (Or more like the names are the same), it stops us. Then, the vandal would go to the page, and try to edit it, to support the vandal. I presume that none of our admins are vandals, or backstabbers. Am I correct? If this is true, we should create a series of pages, with titles that go against CP (Keep reading), like "CP SUCKS!". Then, we write brief things on the pages, like, "you've been messing with the wrong wiki", etc. We then lock the pages, so only admins can edit it. If the vandals can't edit it, then it won't show up on the history, am I correct? So, it means that nothing horrible will be created, as they will clash with existing pages, acting as anti-vandal blockades. If vandals think of a new title, we follow standard anti-vandal procedures, but instead of deleting the page, we edit it, and lock it, so we would have one more "blockade". In addition, we would also create a new series of blockades, associating with the "family" the original page is. This way, the vandals would give up in frustration. Please tell me what you think about it. (p.s., every time a problem comes up, leave it to me to come up with theories) --Chihang321 09:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Or tell me what you think on chat. I'm on the lookout for activity on this wiki. dang it Dang! That was the time I had been called to do an urgent phone call. I'll keep watch right now. --Chihang321 10:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! ::::::Welcome to WizardVille! Thank you for enrolling. You have chosen to study the path of life... A very enlightening choice! I am currently creating a realm (in your terms, a wiki) in which you can learn spells, make friends, battle enemies, and grow in strength. I hope to see you there! :::Wenlin Featherwick, Headmaster of WizardVille Well done! Dps04 I am so happy, you're an Admin! And I just wow, I must seem so rude ... not messaging sooner :) I'm sorry I didn't know. But, I thought you'd be one :) congratulations! ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 21:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! *Congrats on your promotion! *Will your Weird Awards Ceremony be public, or will you just enter it onto a page? *If so, will it be on chat? *What time, in EST? *If I am unable to come, will you message me if I win anything? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) QOM Keep me on the sponsors forever and I will try and give you a prize for it every month. Happy Birthday Happy birthday Happy birthday Dps. You are a great user and congrats on the admin rights. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 06:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy BDAY and youre INVITED!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DPS04!!! Not just that, you're invited to my puffle party as one of the special guests, coz its ur birthday!! Anyways heres the invitation: --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 06:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Beta Pages Hi Dps, Thanks for deleting those pages! These pages are truely against out policy (it says "WARNING: Do not create an article about your penguin!"). Anyway, i checked the pages that are linked to the template, and today i deleted the last one, so there are currently no beta pages. You're doing great work! Happy Editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 07:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, dps04. Or, should I say, 生日快樂! I'm working on a 3D model of your igloo...but I need a screenshot, then I can begin working on your igloo in 3D on a modelling program. --Chihang321 07:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You have a new gift! Click to open! RE: Hi Thanks well it is only 3-days with Nissan, because Sdgsgfs is having exams, and it's not robot in space adventure it's Tin Can 3000 ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 07:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Congrats!!! Congratulations! Congratulations for getting 3,000 edits! You have really helped the wiki. Only 650 edits to beat me! I hope you can achieve it one day! Congrats again!! P.S- Could you tell Shay Dow that I am sorry, I don't want him to leave. Please. Thanks! - Mixer2301 Mech Mice (answer) Dps04- I agree. Our Mech Mice Wiki is very similar to this one, and I believe it should work with the RocketSnail Games wiki. "Waddle on" (or however they say it over here, haha.) -Rufina Ears up, mice! 10:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please enter chat immediatly. * ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. I only have 2-3 mins but I need a quick chat. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Stop! Stop adding member items category * ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Stop adding! We do not need the category on our pages. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend Congrats! Congratulations on your Promozion-thingy! Good for you! Dude, really, btw... IM CHANGING MY USERNAME I will change my name to Wave Jones, so remember my avatar Best Friend! SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 08:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Please enter chat immediatly. Thank You ~The Administration (* ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC)) DPs Please unban me fro mthe chat... SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 09:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You are so helpful arent you? Well I AM still holding my party, but it won't be in April. Check out my blog for further information. THE PARTY IS STILL TODAY! P.S Thank you for unbanning me, and after you check out my blog post, check out what I said on Club Penguin Wiki: Party Policy :D Your Invited! Hey Dps04!I got you something! Oh,Puffles. Someone talk to this puffle NOW! Ph1n3a5and77 18:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Could you come to the Chat? I have something to talk... Wave Jones (Talk), staff of CPW:T-T. 01:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Apologies I'm very sorry, and my loyalty to Club Penguin wiki will still remain. I'll be cautious on chat, and I'll think before typing again...(This is about chat...) --Chihang321 01:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Truth Yes. I accidentally told them my age, and they banned me. I guess that one of the chat moderators banned me first, (The nights when I get banned are always busy). then the admins came up and banned me, so, after the admin's ban lifted, the chat moderator's ban still prevails. --Chihang321 01:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) URGENT AND URGENT!! Hey Dps04!! I think there's something really important about your upcoming party. SOMEONE STOLE YOUR PARTY SLOT!! Bry4nc0llins stole your party slot so he can make his own party. Isn't that unfair?? I even got proof: FALSE ALARM!! Didntt really know you are willing to give Bry4nc0llins so yea another picture LOL: --PSST THIS IS A SECRET MESSAGE!! TALK TO HIM SECRETLY!!! 04:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Quiz I noticed you added the Quiz thing. The Leader disagreed on this descion so It has been removed. Next time, ask the leader (Happy65) before going ahead to do this. Thank You! For you kindness of giving your Party Slot, you have been rewarded with a final spot by Happy65. You were very kind to give away your party slot to another user as these slots fill quickly. I would like to say Thank You for your kindness towards other people. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 17:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) + Uh.. On the CP Chinese Wiki i just changed back to chat mod! Please give me back my admin rights... (I think i pressed the wrong buttons). ( ), staff of the Template Team. 06:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Blocked??? Hi Dps! I saw that 155cyndaquil was in chat today but when I clicked "Join Chat" I couldn't get on. Is it possible WaddleBot is coming back for revenge? tabview Hi Dps, The ''' is REALLY cool! i didnt know there is such thing! You're really good in find those awesome things!! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT! Fail Main Page It was great on the other wiki but when It came on this wiki, It looked like this Template:Main Page 2. .... ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) V3 I've updated the logo for Club Penguin Wiki:Studios and I've also added a 3D effect to the letters, complete with shrunken size. (p.s., may I please have at least 1 job in the CPW studios? It's the studio's choice, (That includes you) but I just want a job. I won't get angry if I don't get a job) --Chihang321 04:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Notice No. I even tried it on this main page on a template and not on a template without anybody noticing but It did not work. Only monobook users get it. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) TELL MIXER PLEASE!! CAN YOU TELL MIXER WHY I WAS BANNED FROM CHAT?? PLEASE!!! -WELCOME00 --PSST THIS IS A SECRET MESSAGE!! TALK TO HIM SECRETLY!!! 09:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi I know you like advanced coding in the wiki, so check out this page: (1). I'm trying to reveal how to change it from HTML to regular wiki code. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Invited! Chat Please enter chat. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Help The Purple Puffle has been vandalized by http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.185.95.252 . Please fix it. Seth4564official 05:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Important Please enter chat. Thanks. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 15:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :D Thank you!! Thanks! :) Wanna go on chat with me? if so, then lets chat on it ;D Seth4564official 05:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:WOW Hi Dps, I'm lad to see tou like the spy phone! :) Im tryin to add some new features: adding the icon of the spy phone above where the map should be as a collapsible image, so by clicking it the phone will appear. Have a Happy Editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please enter chat. I will not have much time as I am releasing a new song. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi.. -sigh- hello dps.... i don't think im ever gonna get admin or chat mod... it turns out i actually got 1,000 edits for nothing... so im no longer gonna edit.. i will still chat, but just not edit.. Payment Thank You for working with Template Team. Your payment is VIP to Happy65's next party. RE:Hi! Hey Dps04!! Just replying your last talk about the earthquake At Sumatra, Indonesia. Well my country (Malaysia) is a bit affected, mostly on the western side of Malaysia. Most of the beach there were affected too. My area is not affected yet probably coz the area is hilly. Anyways, BYE!! *PS: My new user page is coming soon, what do you expect??? *PSS: A hint for my new user page: It will look like the main page and will feature a new friends list and WORD OF THE WEEK!!! *PSSS: D'OH!!! IT WAS A BIG HINT!!! --PSST THIS IS A SECRET MESSAGE!! TALK TO HIM SECRETLY!!! 09:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) chat Please enter chat. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat come on chat. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 09:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) chat please chat please! Seth4564official 03:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The link to the picture's at http://www.mediafire.com/i/?ld9hab9z4cec75p .--LucasTheHedgehog498 04:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Can't Hello. You can't change your mind on a person that you nominated. Seth4564official 00:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Competition question I saw your competition. I have chosen a candidate and...what do I do now? --Chihang321 09:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! :) Hey! Thanks for giving the "Gold" idea. Here it is! :) --Katoy90 14:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Katoy90 Important Also, please join chat. It's me Sdgsgfs Hi, Can you make me a picture similar to this one: But, with my penguin cloth please. I hope you would. Thanks, Sdgsgfs 15:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I request a penguin like this with my clothes(Color: Aqua)? Thanks! How are you making those pictures?? Dps04 I knew you were amazing at advanced coding, but how are you making this cool 3D penguin images of other users?? Please tell me I'd like one for myself, are you copying images of the Penguin times and then adding the pictures (of items) onto them? That's brilliant! ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 09:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Dps, There is something AWESOME you gotta check. If you see me on chat tell me and i'll give you the link to this website. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Message Please Read Hi there! I want to be a picture tester. I want to draw them, then you edit them. Yours truly, Madman. ---Madman (AKA Lord Garmadon) Dark Lord, Future Ruler of Ninjago, Snake Overlord, Released the Great Devourer 15:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :( 16:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Cool guy569 16:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Outrage I sent this to wave jones when he was online, and I asked him if I should alert an admin, and he said yes...so, here it is...this happened in your time zone, at around 8:30am, 22/04/2012. What was that.png What was that 2.png --The tactical counter-vandal, Marshal Chihang321 00:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) im rarer then you (my first pin was water drop pin 2007!) (no offense but if you think your rare im saying im rarer) Cp Josh 00:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) P.s, I forgot to add this in p.s., look at this final pic. Wave Jones and GrandCroconaw66 agreed with me to kickban him. Here are pictures 3 and 4: what was that 3.png|Advertising? What was that 4.png|I have Grandcroconaw by my side to support me. I don't tell admins something that doesn't have evidence. --The tactical counter-vandal, Marshal Chihang321 01:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo Can i join the pic departement? Head General Wave Jones is here! Bomb your letter, Spread the news, and . 07:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Apply for Picture department Dear Dps04, I would like to apply to join your Picture Department. *User name: Frimmolino *Job: Picture Drawing, Editing *I really want to be involved in something big, Im awsome at editing pictures and I enjoy working with you, Dps04. *-'Frimmolino' Messages Blog Please let me join the department, I will not let you down!!! Thanks -'Frimmolino' hi Sure, I'd be happy to merge departement with you. Thank you for promoting me. :) Head General Wave Jones is here! Bomb your letter, Spread the news, and . 22:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) The wiki has used your POTM winners and Happy65 has added some more to it. You still have your list, here but you do not have the ones that Happy65 added later. The Administration *Mainly Happy65 Chat Please join chat. QUICK! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Please block Cheesyhug123FoVo, he has vandalised and his avatar is an innapropriate image. Thanks. Head General Wave Jones is here! Bomb your letter, Spread the news, and . 22:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Mech Mice Wiki --Mech Mice Wiki-- Yes, like your idea. I am sorry for not responding for a while. -Iroh322 Please help! I know you like Advanced coding on the wiki but can you help me make a tabview with these: About me News Gallery Penguins to like Also any idea how I can change that big black screen to red on my userpage?? ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 20:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) My mistake Sorry I seem to have put News Gallery instead of News, Gallery and Would that work because it is not letting me change the name. ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 08:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have to say thanks aswell, you're awesome DPS don't let anyone tell you different! ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 08:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Nagasaki blast Did your computer just crash? Mine did...I "died" in the initial explosion...if there was one...Plz reply back. I'd like to know what happened to yours... --The tactical counter-vandal, Marshal Chihang321 05:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Dps04! You deleted my Hot Pink Puffle page! I said it was mostly composed of rumors, but you deleted it! 11:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Urgent Lord Awesome wishes to speak to you oneth the chat! Thanketh you. Lord Awesome's messenger. Thanks! Hi Dps, Thank you very much for the postcard! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) '''P.S. i'm really sorry about the wrong item i sent you in the CP Shop Wiki. I gave you back 7 WB, sent you the 11 lvl safety gloves and feel free to keep the lvl 6 gloves as well! Hello Hello. Ummm. What was I going to say? Oh yes, come on chat Oh No Oh No! You need to go on chat. :P ~A person in the administration (He's english and not Apj26) Oh no You need to come on chat immediately! I need you! ~A person who is Asian and not Welcome00 (He is....idk) Scorn I'm a non member, but it won't let me battle Scorn.Yugimuto1 -Talk 10:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you know where Gary is? If you do, please tell me!Yugimuto1 -Talk 10:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I found him in the town. Can't remember what server though.--Yugimuto1 -Talk 10:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm now playing Ispy with him!Yugimuto1 -Talk 10:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture Umm, Dps? It's been WAY MORE THAN 15 DAYS since I requested a picture... When will it come out? star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 14:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) That's ok... things like that happen to me too! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 22:42, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Awards Can I make up an award ceremony like a user made the Flibie's so I can see on Happy65's user page. Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Council Hello. You have been invited to a Admin Council meeting. It shall take place at 16:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the soccer wiki chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! Hello Dp604 I need you to make me a quiz that has what is this Pin and what is this users name? Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki 20:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) PS. Thats my Newest signature! Eurovision Do you like eurovision?Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Please answer.Yugimuto1 -Talk 17:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Quiz Hello Dp604 I need you to make me a quiz that has what is this Pin and what is this users name? Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki 17:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) PS. Thats my Newest signature! Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear penguin, you are invited to C H U N K Y ' S Fire vs water part-ay. Date: 23rd june time: 5:00 PST Place: Iceberg Objective: Ninjas try to make the sky there color. Hope you can come --C H U N K Y 07:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Server: sleet BIG Warning Hey Dps04! I don't think you know me. It's already June 21st! You should be back by now! It's almost July! So can you please come back? Did you quit the wiki? BestBtd4Player 15:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Weird thing Ok i was wrong you CAN tell your city... but i erased that part BestBtd4Player 14:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hello Dps04, how are you making 3D penguin images of other users? Please tell me I'd like one for myself. Please send it to me. You can use the one in my userpage, Thank you, Bsyew-Undercover Elite Agent 03:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Chihang Hi, Chihang has seen your story contest and wish to enter! Will it be okay to unban him just for 24 hours, to get the signature and story in? Also chihang says hi from HK!, Bsyew-Undercover Elite Agent 05:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's Sdgsgfs! Hello Dps04, You're not just a great editor to me, but an amazing editor in this wiki that made a difference in the wiki since you joined. I would like to give you an award, although your work deserves higher than this. , The Great Editor Award]] One more thing, your not just a great editor, but a great friend that made me really feel happy having you here. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Message from CK Heh, CK asked me to do this, moar info is here: http://shops.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:Cp_kid Here's the message: Dear CPWikia Admins and B-Crats. CK(Cp kid) here on a mission. This has nothing to do with CPWN administration, so don't get all angry over nothing(No offense, but i'm mainly talking about you here Awesome). I was hoping to see one more time what it would take for you all to quit wikia and join the Club Penguin Wiki Network. I mean honestly, we both try to accomplish the same thing, and you must admit our wiki is better... So unless you are greedy and want powers(Admin/B-Crat/etc), then there shouldn't be a problem for you to join the CPWN. So please message me on the CPWN what you think of my message, and whatever agreements/assurances/conditions that would have to apply for you to join the CPWN. P.S.- Also, I was hoping that you could go onto the CPW's IRC channel so we might be able to talk more efficiantly aswell. I also asked welcome to deliver this message for me because i've tried to go on wikia twice, and I was disconnected both times :| Thank you, and have a great day. -CK Sorry if there are some offense here, but CK asked me to. --Go green! Go healthy!,GO CRAZY!!! 16:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Rollback requests Hi Dps04 There are supposed to be Rollback requests open, Commander Bsyew 19:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Picture Department Can I join the picture department? star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 03:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you come on the chat :) I just started a blank page. If you need help of how to make it how I did, message me :) Have a great day. Thanks For Giving! postcard Hi Dps, I noticed you uploaded this file of the "Thanks For Giving!" postcard. I was wondering if you were about to make this page, as i don't want to interrupt other user's page creations. If you did, and in the middle of the editing, you might want to know that this is the swf. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Donating postcard Actually, it does exist (although it has a jpg image- you can replace it with yours). P.S. thanks for the message! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, i see you already found it :P so nevermind :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Postcard 205 Hi Dps, I believe it is "The Fair" postcard (also: see this). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi (postcard) Hi Dps, First of all, sory for the delay in this reply. It really seems there isnt a page about this postcard. You're welcome to create it if you want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Admins Meeting! Hello, An admin meeting will be held at 4 GMT. Please make your presence, as this meeting will have some sensitive, that requires a presence of the majority of admins. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Userpage Vandal He keeps vandalising people's userpages, including mine, Green Ninja's, and even YOURS! CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Sure! we can use both wikis, as it is not really used that much. -Zack4812 P.S. Srry for not responding for a long time! Mech Mice Wiki & Rsnail Wiki Merge Approved. I agree with your idea of the merge of the Rocketsnail wiki, & Mech Mice wiki. Also please write me back as soon as you can, as I have announced the merge of both wikis on the home page of Mech Mice Wiki. The clock is ticking... You'd better get your shortlist in! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 22:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I have moved the templates in your user page, to the new wiki to used. I hope it's okay, if you don't allow it, feel free to remove it from my user page there. Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 00:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Friend List Can I be in your friend list? 06:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Dps04, Can you be active on chat? Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 03:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for doing that request!! :)-User:Greeny356 Can I have a fontcolored template? Can i have a fontcolored template please? Hi Come on chat something bad has happened RE:Hello Choco late9 Ello there. I wouldn't mind helping out with penguins and avatars for everyone, but everyone would have to keep in mind that school is starting soon and I'm also going to continue working at a summer camp I used attend to help them out starting next week. My point being that I'm normally busy and I'm just asking for people's patience. I'll help out with whatever customs I can though and I can't guarantee that every request will be do-able. Choco Late9 15:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hello Dps, I would like to say "Thanks" for making me. & P.S. I don't remember me requesting but thanks anyway... --Wanna meet me? Ok, perhaps a Card-Jitsu Game will work (talk) 15:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Ally67 Custom penguin tips? Hey Dps04! I like to do graphic design, or at least try. XD I heard that you were on the graphic team, so I thought you would be one to ask. Could you give me some tips on making custom penguins? Have a great day! Ocean6100 Thank you! Hey Dps! Thank you SO much for helping me with the custom penguins. It looks like I'm on at least the right track for gaining a new skill! :) Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC)' Hey Dps Hey Dps! How do you make these missions? Test page Hi, Commander Bsyew has asked me to create a game on this wiki but I need to test it on a safe page in the main namespace. Is there a sandbox page, where we can write anything we want? 08:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello i would like to say your icons you make are very good if you ever have time could you make me one? Hello Hello Dps04, I downloaded that CP CutOut, I asked Choco to help, he mentioned PhotoShop. I don't have it, so do you use Photo Shop too? Please say no, since it would be another hard task for me then. I not Photoshop is required please explain to me how to design and all. Please reply soon and be active tomorrow. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 20:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Hello, I know that you use Paint.NET, please join chat or IRC to help me out in few things. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 13:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! I've asked to roger to make it TwitterDps